


a darling demon

by newt_scamander



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015), Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe, Demon Kylo Ren, Gen, M/M, Magic, Witch Armitage Hux, Witchcraft, demon/witch, human ben solo
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-02
Updated: 2018-01-05
Packaged: 2019-02-27 08:11:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13244121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/newt_scamander/pseuds/newt_scamander
Summary: Andrew Henry is a magical being. He didn't bother with rabbits or scarves, skipping straight to the occult. Black magic came in handy for everything- making tea, causing thunderstorms and casting curses on those that had wronged him. The one thing he couldn't find a spell for was a friend.Kylo Ren is a demon, second in line to the throne of hell. As a prince, he was in charge of the menial tasks the king of hell didn't want to deal with- like being summoned to the surface to deal with idiot witches.Ben Solo is alone. He has no one- his mother and father died years ago, his cats don't even belong to him. He doesn't know about magic or demons. He isn't even sure he knows about love. He wanders the streets at night, searching.





	1. I

**Author's Note:**

> so !! a demon/witch au is something I wanted to do for a while and tho started immediately after I saw the last jedi. 
> 
> Tagged for noncon/rape as ben solo is a human in this and hasn’t consented to any of the acts Kylo and Hux perform. Yet. 
> 
> cross posted on wattpad. also, Hux is short for Henry Alexander in this.

In 2017 one could find books on the occult most anywhere. Since Henry Alexander had been practicing since he was thirteen he had weeded his way through the worthy authors and the charlatans. Now ten years after, he finally had need of the piles of summoning spells, charts, ritual, protection, and sigils. He was going to summon a demon.

He waited until everything as optimal, all of his crystals charged and handpicked for their intent. The carnelian hung heavy around his neck and he clenched it tightly in his fist, comforted by the warmth that seemed to ebb through his whole body. The supermoon was waning and each corner of his apartment had a full bottle of moon water. The devils traps under his doormats had been retouched. The demon wasn't getting out.

Finally, he drew a protective circle around himself an overlapping with the pentagram in the middle of the floor. His familiar was sleeping on the couch, the purring comforting as he began to read.

"Ad ligandum eos pariter eos coram me," he spoke confidently without looking away from the pentagram. "Ad ligandum eos pariter eos coram me. Ad ligandum eos pariter eos coram me." 

Nothing happened for a moment. Andrew looked down at his notes briefly, perhaps he had mispronounced a phrase or added the wrong kind of salt. He had just unfolded his legs to look for his grimoire when his familiar stopped purring. 

"Are you aware of that which you have just purchased?" The voice was dark and deep, filling Andrew with an uncomfortable feeling. What had he just done? 

"A demon, I hope." Andrew managed. "Is that you?" 

The form stepped forward, stuck inside the pentagram thanks to the salt barrier. His body was thrown into relief though and for the first time, Andrew could see him. He was tall and pale, well built. Moles decorated his cheeks and his ears were definitely larger than average. He didn't mind. "It is me. Are you prepared to pay?" 

Andrew took a deep breath and stood, extending his wrists. "Yes. Take what you will." 

The demon smiled menacingly. "It is not so simple. Your soul is forfeit to heaven- no matter what good deeds you perform in your lifetime it will make no matter. You belong to me. You belong to hell." 

It was Andrew's turn to smile. "I was never going to get into heaven. If you're trying to scare me, you'll have to try harder." 

"I'll have plenty of time. Tell me the name of the miserable mortal that has ensnared me and the purpose for which you have brought me, the prince of hell." 

"Hux." He said. Names had power and he was certain the demon had enough concentrated power, he didn't need anymore. "I brought you here. To be mine." 

The demon raised his eyebrow. "To be yours? I don't take your meaning." 

Andrew stepped up into the trap, pulling the demon down to meet his lips. It was hot, dangerously hot. He felt like his skin was melting- like his soul was on fire. He couldn't pull away, even when sweat beaded at his temples and his hands blistered from sheer contact. It could've been hours when they pulled away but he knew it had only been moments. 

The demon took a deep breath. "You summoned a demon and forfeited your soul to hell for a makeout partner?" 

Hux smiled. "Among other things. Tell me your name and I'll let you out." 

The demon rolled his eyes. "Your mortal mouth would melt if you tried to pronounce my name. You may call me Kylo." 

Hux nodded. "Kylo." He kneeled down and tied an anklet around Kylo's bare foot. Then, he used his fingers to separate the granules of salt. "There." 

"What is this?" Kylo asked in disgust. "It's uncomfortable." 

"Protection," Hux explained. "I won't take chances. Now, you can do whatever you want. I've got Netflix, Hulu, all the Disney movies. Whatever takes your fancy. Don't kill my familiar." 

"That is a cat," Kylo said. "Familiars are usually-" 

"He's my familiar. And you'll treat him with kindness or I'll exorcise you. Everything I've read says that exorcism is the most painful thing a demon can experience. Don't fuck with my familiar." Hux warned. 

"Don't be so dramatic. I won't kill your cat." Kylo said, leaning down to meet the cat's excessive headbutts. 

"Take him out. I have to close the spell." Hux said, picking up his athame from the altar. 

Kylo gingerly picked up the cat, reading the nameplate. Nox. Interesting. The cat immediately started purring, headbutting his neck and chin. He carried him out of the room, not caring to see Hux's method. Didn't matter to him. He hadn't inhabited a human for a long time and they weren't usually so tall. He hadn't been kissed in a long time either. Hux wasn't bad.

He laid down on the bed- all white bedding, who did this guy think he was? It was soft though, and his vessel was exhausted. Pitiful. The cat curled up against him and before he knew it, he was fast asleep.


	2. II

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> hux realizes that his actions have unfortunate consequences for an unwitting third party

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> new chapter! 
> 
> content warning for attempted nonconsensual sex, masturbation, objectification.

His dreams were uncomfortable and tight. Hell and high water incarnate. He sat up suddenly, clutching his chest. "Fuck." He breathed. "Fuck."

Hux looked up from his place on the floor, tarot cards surrounding him and a laptop computer playing gentle ocean sounds. "What's wrong with you?"

Kylo shrugged, adjusting on the bed. "Just uh- got confused. It takes a few days to adjust to being out of hell. And my vessel- he just woke up. He's scared and uh-" he paused to listen to what the voice in his head was screaming about. "His cat. He left without feeding his cat."

Hux frowned. "What do you mean the vessel is scared? He shouldn't be feeling anything. Everything I read said that the vessels of demons are supposed to be numb..." The ocean sounds stopped abruptly and Kylo had to admit he missed them. They had slowed his breathing and made it easier to center himself in the apartment.

"Numb? No. They're asleep for maybe forty five minutes after being possessed and then they're awake the rest of the time. Having a demon shoved inside a human meatsuit is like- " he paused again to hear the vessel's description. "He says it's like being frozen and melted at the time. Everything hurts and he's exhausted from trying to breathe." He explained.

Hux's face was one of horror. "He can feel all of that? Fuck- why did you pick him? He shouldn't be so scared- oh fuck."

"Pick him?" Kylo said. "I didn't pick him. This is no one's fault but yours. You summoned a demon, you forfeited your soul and you bound me to this mortal until we accomplish whatever it is you wanted with me in the first place. Then you'll exorcise me and I'll go back to hell and wait for you. Maybe I'll enlist Ben to help me torture you. His name is on my roster already."

Hux felt something inside of him shift. "No, that's not what I wanted. I didn't know it would hurt him. Oh, I'm so sorry." He said, moving to the bed.

Kylo smirked. Compassion was so human. "It's okay. He likes you. He thinks you're hot. Kissing was fun."

Hux blushed. "Stop. Don't say that stuff, it's not fair. He can't speak for himself."

Kylo rolled his eyes. "Humans." He mumbled, laying back on the bed.

Hux felt immense guilt. He'd had no idea the vessel would be conscious. Everything, absolutely everything he'd ever read said the vessels would be in a state of hibernation until the demon was exorcised and they would only have vague, dream like memories of the whole thing. He'd banked on that- he didn't want to hurt anyone.

He was too torn up to finish his reading. He knelt down, gathered them back up in the silk and thanked them for their help before laying his cards on top of his journal on the altar he had constructed on his dresser. Then he pulled his turtleneck off and tossed it behind him; it landed quite neatly in his laundry basket. He sorted through his drawers until he found his favorite shorts and a comfortable camisole that conveniently showed off the bars through his nipples. He pushed his jeans off and underwear off and tossed them both behind him. Standing there naked in the same room as a demon he couldn't help but grin. If only his parents could see him now.

He pulled a pair of black panties out of the drawer and stepped into them, sliding them up over his thighs where they rested comfortably on his hips. Then came the shorts and finally the tank top. He considered not putting on socks- they couldn't very well protect him from a demon if the demon was already in his bed, right? But he always slept with socks on so he slipped on his favorite panda socks and then climbed into bed. "Get under the covers. Are you still wearing jeans? Why are you looking at me like that?" He asked quickly.

Kylo's jaw seemed to be unhinged. He had attempted to avert his eyes but Hux was so luxurious in his rituals, just watching him had made Kylo feel something he hadn't felt in what must've been hundreds of years. And Ben of course- Ben's body hadn't been able to ward off the stiffness in his cock as he watched Hux nestle the sheer black panties between his cheeks and slide those form fitting shorts on top of them. And the tattoo, apparently Ben had a thing for tattoos and piercings. Hux's set of moons all the way down his back was really doing it for him and he was having trouble collecting himself. "Nothing." Kylo lied, adjusting himself as covertly as he could. "Ben is just tired." He stood up and unbuttoned the jeans Ben had been wearing, threw off the shirt and climbed into the bed.

Hux adjusted some. He usually slept with one leg thrown over his massive plush body pillow in the middle of the bed but obviously that wouldn't do. He shoved the pillow to the edge of the bed and pressed close to it, letting out a moan that always came as he settled into his bed. "Good night. Don't hesitate to wake me up." He said, pulling the sleep mask off the side table and putting it on. He fell asleep easily, the heavy duvet providing a familiar comfort.

Kylo wasn't tired. Not at all. Ben was exhausted but even that wasn't at the forefront of his mind. 

They wanted Hux. They wanted to feel him, to be inside him and to take him as their own. Kylo wanted to rip his panties off and fuck into him with reckless abandon. Kylo wanted to come on top of that moon tattoo. Kylo fucking wanted him.

'You can't do that.' Ben intoned. Kylo could see him in his mind's eye. He looked like shit. HIs hair was damp and sweat poured down his chest. 'You can't fuck him without him knowing. It's not right.'

"Do not deign to tell me what I can and cannot do, mortal. It is your filthy desires of the flesh that've put us in this position." Kylo snapped back. "I am a prince of hell."

'Cool for you. You still can't. Just- put my hand in my boxers. We'll sort this out and then go to sleep and we won't break any fucking laws.' Ben said.

Kylo rolled his eyes. Fucking humans. He slipped his hand into Ben's boxers and closed his fingers around his cock. It had nothing on Kylo's true form but he supposed he could make it work.

He pumped slowly, his cock already aching. This wasn't going to last long, he could already tell. He squeezed some, dragging his thumb over the head. "Oh, fuck." Kylo moaned. "Fuck."

His head was suddenly full of images he had conjured up- Hux on his knees, begging to suck him off in front of all the constituents of hell, Hux being a plaything for all the courts of hell. He would be split in half by Kylo's true form but he would be in hell so it wouldn't even kill him. Kylo would keep him on his cock for years and years, never letting him feel any relief and Hux would love it, Kylo knew he would-

His vision turned to white and he released suddenly with a sharpness he hadn't expected from Ben's mortal body. "Fuck." Kylo whispered, every movement intensified and sharpened. "Okay. Fuck."

'Get it off my hands. Don't let Hux know.' Ben said, curling up in the corner of Kylo's mind. ' I can't stay awake much longer- my body is going to give out.'

Kylo knew it was true. He used the shirt he had discarded to wipe himself down and then adjusted the covers. He only had a few moments to reflect upon his situation before his eyes became too heavy and he fell asleep once more, this time his fingertips mere inches from Hux.


	3. III

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> a discussion of boundaries, following a tryst of hellish proportions.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> finally, some boning. 
> 
> content warning: shower sex, consensual non consent mention, violent acts mention.

When Hux woke up, the other side of the bed was cold. He was only mildly concerned and not for long. He could hear the shower running and the whine of the hot water heater had not yet started whining. Now seemed as ripe a time as any to take a shower. He stripped naked and put his clothes, along with Kylo’s, into the laundry basket. Then, he made his way into the bathroom and stepped into his shower. “Morning.” He said, sleepily cozying up to the form in the shower. 

Kylo didn’t react, even though he longed to pin Hux against the shower and take him. He let the water keep washing over him, letting his head fall back. 

“Did you sleep well?” Hux asked. He had expected more warmth from a creature from the depths of hell but he supposed the kindling needed a little more arrangement before the sparks would catch. 

Kylo nodded. “Your bed is soft. Ben feels better. He stopped screaming.” 

Hux flinched. “I don’t like that. I don’t like him in pain- can’t you make it easier for him?” 

Kylo shrugged. “He’ll die. Soon enough. Most vessels only last a few days and I imagine you’re keeping me longer than that so he’ll expire within the week.” The next thing he knew he was being pushed, rather violently, against the shower wall. “What in the absolute fuck do you think you’re doing?” 

“He won’t die. I won’t allow it.” Hux said, every word as sharp as he could make it, tasting like glass. “You will keep him alive, you will use every ounce of your power to make it so, do you understand?” 

Kylo felt desire from the tips of his toes all the way to the split ends on his hair. He so badly wanted Hux, he wanted to taste that ice cold edge on his that was so different from every person he’d ever encountered, even in hell. Hux was monstrous in his actions, in his personality, but he hid it so well beneath those freckles and the dimples at the base of his spine. Kylo wanted to consume him, to make him his. He would have him, and soon. He couldn’t wait much longer. He wouldn’t wait. “And if I don’t have the power?” He managed. 

Hux whispered something. It wasn’t anything Ben recognized but it was all Kylo needed to hear to know that Hux was no ordinary caster. He was incredibly too familiar with black magic- who was this boy? 

“Very well. I can see you take this foolish mortal’s life ahead of your own. I will spare him, somehow.” Kylo said. “I will protect him.” 

Hux relaxed, loosening his grip on Kylo but still keeping him close. “Now, kiss me.” He ordered, leaning up to kiss Kylo’s lips. 

Kylo felt the fire in his belly once more, Ben came out of the shaken state and they were one, kissing Hux in the onslaught of the shower. The tile walls seemed to expand and contract, trapping them and freeing them. Kylo reached down and picked him up, pressing Hux against the wall and pinning him there. Hux moaned audibly and the fire roared again. “I want you.” 

Hux nodded. “Take me. I’m yours.” He urged, gripping the hair at the nape of his neck. 

‘Be gentle. Don’t hurt him.’ Ben whispered, elbowing his way into Kylo’s head. He was irritating. For a moment, Kylo considered hurting him but remembered his promise to Hux and what would happen to him if he broke the promise. He allowed Ben to be present, he would enjoy this. Revenge for the man who had taken his life. But Kylo wouldn’t be gentle. “You are mine. I make it so.” Kylo said. 

Hux nodded quickly, water rolling down his chest and paving the way for Kylo to press into him. Kylo wasn’t familiar with intercourse between humans but he was fairly certain most humans weren’t self-lubricating.

“Spells-“ Hux breathed out. “aren’t just for summoning demons.” He panted, sliding down fully. 

If Kylo had been possessed of the capability of speech, he doubtless would’ve had a remark about Hux selling his mortal soul to make fucking easier. Instead, he found himself only capable of being inside Hux, feeling every sensation he could, and feeling completely overwhelmed at the same time. Ben had never known sex like this. Had he been in charge, this would only have lasted a few moments. He was grateful for Kylo’s wherewithal, his demonic strength, even though Ben’s mortal body limited him significantly. He was pouring himself into Hux and Hux was taking it. Taking Kylo and Ben for every inch, every ounce. He moaned loudly, like it was his job, like he had been waiting his whole life to have the two of them inside of him.

“Mark me. Take me. I’m yours. Please.” Hux begged. “Fill me up.” 

Kylo’s mind went back to his fantasy, imagined Hux saying those words in front of the court of demons and everyone knowing exactly what Hux was and exactly who Hux belonged too and it all become too much. He couldn’t hold back and he filled Hux, to the brim. Seed spilled out of him, mixing with the water as spinning down the drain. 

Hux felt like a freshly assembled jigsaw. His corners and edges and middle were raw. He couldn’t feel anything but he could feel everything and he wanted it to keep going this way for as long as he drew breath. He came with a shout, covering Kylo’s chest and even dappling his lips. Hux watched his tongue dart out, sweep over those lips and he felt another painful wave of pleasure wash over him. It hurt so, so good. 

When they finally tripped out of the shower, it was as if nothing had changed. Hux dressed comfortably in an oversized shirt styled like a OUJA board and dainty white shorts, pom-poms tasseled around the hem. He slid on back socks and went to the couch. 

Kylo dressed in clothes that did not belong to Ben but did most certainly not belong to Hux.

Ben was having a hard time. It seemed the sex was too much for him. He was silent, save for a few comments about how out of place he was. He didn’t belong with them, he wasn’t powerful enough. Kylo quieted him. It was easy. 

When Kylo exited the bedroom Hux was drinking tea and reading his tarot cards. “We need to have a discussion.” He said. 

“I agree.” Kylo said. “What happened in the shower-“ 

“Is your purpose. It’s why I brought you here. I’d like us to be friends. I’d like us to fuck, as often as I like, as often as you like. Ben too. But there will be boundaries.” Hux said simply. 

Kylo nodded. “What sort of boundaries?” 

“I give informed consent for you and Ben to fuck me while I sleep, while I work. I give you consent to ignore me saying no. I give you permission and consent to cutting, burning and bleeding. I do not give you permission to ignore my safeword. If I say the word nox, you will cease. No matter what stage. You will stop. You will stop and you will leave. If you do not, I will cast you out of Ben and into the bottom most layer of Hell, far out of your own kingdom.” Hux explained. 

‘I can’t believe he said that.’ Ben was back. Kylo could see him. ‘While he sleeps?’ 

‘Some people enjoy that sort of thing.’ Kylo replied. This would be fun. 

“Is that agreeable?” Hux said. 

Kylo nodded. “Yes, I think I can abide by those guidelines.” 

“As for the house guidelines. I think you will have noticed that I have been very thorough in my protections. The garment on your ankle will prevent you from leaving this vessel until I myself remove it. I have placed traps by every point of exit in this apartment. If you attempt to leave, you will be ensnared. I have found more than one method of ensuring you are punished but Ben is not harmed. Holy water will burn you but Ben won’t feel anything. I can assure you.” 

Kylo heard Ben sigh in relief. “Very well. I won’t leave.” He said. He didn’t have any room to argue, not if he wanted to stay. And he very much wanted to stay. 

Hux nodded. “You may do as you like. I have lots to do here. Plenty to watch, plenty to read. I’ve ordered a few things I thought might help entertain you. They’ll be here soon. The kitchen is open to you. I don’t have a set schedule, I make my own money. The days are mine and yours, to do with as we will.” 

Kylo sat back in his chair. “Very well. You’re prepared for this. I won’t let your preparations go awry. I’ll be a good boy.” 

Hux sat forward, grinning. “I know you will."


End file.
